


Stalling Only Goes So Far When You've Got a Headstart

by dumbinch



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, But whatever, Canon Compliant, Feelings, M/M, Songfic, and clcs new comeback while you're at it, i didn't really have an idea when i wrote it, if you're still reading stream alligator and butterfly, neither are the other members, oh they in LOVE love, or it could just be, soft, wonho isn't really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbinch/pseuds/dumbinch
Summary: There’s a quiet calmness about Changkyun that seems to draw Hyunwoo towards him. As awkward as their friends say they are together, the two of them know what their friends don’t: they know the soft comfort of being wrapped in each other, the weighted feeling of one body on another, of low murmurs and whispers, of hands loosely clasped and legs intertwined. Their friends don’t know of the nights that they stay at home and watch the sunset while the TV buzzes in the background, neither paying attention to anything in particular other than how it feels to have a heartbeat so close to their own.





	Stalling Only Goes So Far When You've Got a Headstart

**Author's Note:**

> song is Are You Bored Yet by Wallows

There’s a quiet calmness about Changkyun that seems to draw Hyunwoo towards him. As awkward as their friends say they are together, the two of them know what their friends don’t: they know the soft comfort of being wrapped in each other, the weighted feeling of one body on another, of low murmurs and whispers, of hands loosely clasped and legs intertwined. Their friends don’t know of the nights that they stay at home and watch the sunset while the TV buzzes in the background, neither paying attention to anything in particular other than how it feels to have a heartbeat so close to their own.

There are many times where Hyunwoo thinks that maybe what they have won't last; that maybe he’s holding Changkyun back from being the lively twenty-three-year-old he is, that maybe Changkyun wants something more exciting out of a relationship.

“What’s wrong?” Changkyun has been asking this question for a while now. They’re laying on Hyunwoo’s bed, like they usually do, just enjoying each others company. He doesn’t exactly know how it started: when the friendly touches became less friendly but just as gentle; when kisses on the cheeks migrated towards their lips like birds flying south for the winter; when the two decided to spend time together out of the prying eyes of their dear friends and in the safety of their privacy.

“I don’t really have an answer right now.” He feels Changkyun’s head lift off his chest and he hisses as the cool air replaces where warmth once was. Changkyun looks into his eyes, searching for something, anything. Hyunwoo pulls his body into him and pushes his head back onto his chest. He sighs deeply, the air leaving his mouth ruffles the blonde hair on the top of the other’s head.

“I can tell why you’re lying, you know,” Changkyun whispers as if they aren’t the only people in the room.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then why? What are you holding back?”

Hyunwoo sighs again, watching Changkyun’s smaller body rises with his own chest as he takes each breath. “Are you bored yet? With whatever we have?”

Changkyun’s brows pinched together in confusion. “No, never. Hyunwoo, you could never bore me.” He pauses for a second to turn his head up towards the other. “Is that really what this is all about?”

“I just...I don’t know, don’t you want something more?”

He frowns “Is this your way of breaking up with me?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen as he feels the other push off the bed and he lurches forward to grab the younger’s shoulders. “No, god no. I’m just asking that- I mean, are you sure you want to be with me? What if you get tired of me?”

The younger chuckles softly. “Hyunwoo, I could never get tired of you. You’re absolutely captivating. It feels like I’ve known you my whole life- I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” He sits up on the bed, pulling the older with him. Changkyun is seated between Hyunwoo’s legs, hands gently placed on the other’s knees. “I don’t know where we’re going- in this relationship or in life in general, but I’d like to stay by your side.”

Hyunwoo breaks into a goofy smile as he wraps his arms around the smaller’s waist.

Changkyun moves back just an inch. “But how about from now on, you tell me how you’re feeling instead of holding it in.” His voice is serious but the dimples adorning his cheeks makes Hyunwoo’s heart slowly melt.

“Okay, I will, I promise.” He holds out his pinky and watches the younger giggle as he links their fingers together. “Now I have something to ask of you. Before I ask, will you tell the truth so I don’t have to lie?”

Changkyun looks confused again, but more curious this time. “Yes, of course.”

Hyunwoo closes his eyes and inhales through his nose and out his mouth. “Do you love me?”

The younger sits in shock for a moment but quickly recovers. An enormous grin stretches across his face and his hands find the other’s wide shoulders. “I do, yes.”

“Will you say it for me?”

“Hyunwoo,” his hands creep up towards the back of his neck, “I love you.”

“Say it one more time?”

“I-” Changkyun leans in to kiss him. “Love-” He kisses him again. “You.” He kisses him one last time, deeper than the previous ones, and pushes him back down onto the bed. “Will you do the same?”

“Changkyun, dear,” Changkyun whines at the pet name, never knowing how great it sounded coming out of the other’s mouth. “I love you.”

They kiss one last time before settling back where they initially started, laying on top of each other, seeking warmth. While all is quiet, Hyunwoo’s head is flooded with images: images of a quaint apartment that the two of them share, of matching rings, of tuxes and church bells, of raising kids and growing old, of endless happiness, of _forever_. He thinks that forever seems possible as long as Changkyun is with him.

“Should we tell the guys about us?”

“Who cares, they’ll find out eventually.”

-

It’s an average Wednesday: Changkyun sits on the couch with Jooheon and Hyungwon half-watching some drama while Minhyuk and Kihyun bang around in the kitchen, attempting to cook. Hyunwoo comes out of his room dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, holding his duffel bag in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Hyunwoo-hyung! Don’t stay out too late, I’m making dinner!”

“Don’t wait up, I have plans,” he replies, making his way over to the couch behind Changkyun, and putting one hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Hey, can you be ready by seven?”

Changkyun snorts, looking up from his phone. “Yeah, I can be ready, can you?”

Hyunwoo laughs lightly and smacks the back of the other’s neck. “Don’t be a brat.” He leans down and plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Seven, dear, seven.”

“I got it, don’t worry.”

A moment passes where the only thing that can be heard throughout the apartment is the opening and closing of the front door.

“How-”

“Almost five months.”

Kihyun’s mouth gapes like a fish out of water, opening and closing sporadically. “I-”

“Nice, bro.” Jooheon fist bumps him without taking his eyes off the television.

“Thanks, man. Really though, don’t wait up, we might be a while.”

Hyungwon throws his head against the back of the couch and groans. “ _God_ , I'm so single.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmm i wrote this because showkyun makes me so mf SOFT i love them
> 
> also uhhhhh stream monsta x's comeback, celebrate hobi's bday, then stream loona's comeback bc this weekend is a gays only event


End file.
